Por Mais Que Eu Tente Marjorie Estiano
by Cams Slytherin
Summary: [Song] Primeira SM da autora, estimulada por Dressa Black e dedicada especialmente à Leka Black. Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black... dia dos namorados, Hogsmeade... será que essa história terá um final feliz? voz de Xuxa


**Marjorie Estiano - Por Mais Que Eu Tente**

**N/a: Eeeeeeeee! Uma song, pequeninha... minha primeira S/M, de presente praaaaaaa... Lekinhaaaa! Coisa coisuda, irmãzinha trigêmula, priminha ou como for... eu te amooooooooooo! Muito, muito, muito MESMO! E essa é... pra ti! Espero que goste /o/**

**Breve legenda:**

**Itálico: pensamentos**

**Pensamentos da Lene Pensamentos do Sirius**

**Sublinhado: flashback**

**Prólogo: **Era dia dos namorados, dia ensolarado, colorido, dia de passeio em Hogsmeade. O sólido grupo da Grifinória formado por James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans e Marlene McKinnon se separaria hoje. James e Lily namoravam há alguns meses; Remus estava saindo com Andrômeda Black; Pedro ficaria dormindo no castelo; Sirius sairia com uma patricinha amiga de Narcisa, um pouco menos popular e da Corvinal, chamada Liv Nails;e, Marlene, como sempre, sobraria.

_Se o vento sopra sem sentido_

_As estrelas podem me guiar_

_Se eu não te tenho aqui comigo_

_Quando eu sonho, eu posso encontrar_

- A gente se vê depois, Lene. – Lily disse, saindo por aí com James.

_"Por que, Lene, por que você não aceitou o convite do Ranhoso? Ah, okay, ia ser humilhante sair com aquele nariz-reserva-de-óleo-ambulante em pleno dia dos namorados..._

_CALMA, Lene, já se passaram 10 minutos e 8 segundos! Daqui a 4 horas, 16 minutos e 41 segundos, você vai embora! ¬¬V_

_Tá, vamos fazer algo de útil, ao menos... talvez... SIM! O santo remédio para crises existenciais, que cura qualquer coisa... SUNDAE TRIPLO DE CHOCOLATE COM BRIGADEIROS EM CIMA da Florean's Fortescue! E, sim... mais um galeão em um desses... ¬¬V_

_É incrível o modo como a felicidade vem repentina assim que meus sensores captam a presença daquela enorme e deliciosa taça (a taça não, o conteúdo) de cor deliciosamente marrom... V O problema é depois, pra emagrecer... . _

_Lene, Lene... já sei do que você precisa! Um homem bonito, tão gostoso quanto um sundae triplo de chocolate com brigadeiros, de cabelos negros caídos nos olhos extremamente azuis..._

_EI! CALMA LÁ! Eu tô descrevendo o Sirius!_

_E, bom... bah, eu confesso que faz tempo que eu gosto dele, mas ele não é homem pra uma garota direita como eu! U.uV_

_Se eu REALMENTE quiser Sirius Black, eu tenho que maneirar no sorvete... O.oV_

_Será que ele nunca percebeu como eu olho pra ele? O.o Lene, sua taraaaaaada!"_

Ela terminou o sorvete e continuou sentada na mesa, sozinha, enquanto casais felizes se agarravam indecentemente em público.

_"Pára, Lene! Fecha seus olhos..."_

Fazendo isso, adormeceu lá mesmo.

_A liberdade sempre andou comigo_

_Nas esquinas de algum lugar_

_Mas o meu lugar é estar contigo_

_Eu não posso mais me controlar_

_"Ainda bem, Sirius, que você se livrou daquela garota chata..."_

Flashback

- Corvinal, azul... rosa é muito mais fofyxz, não acha? – Liv Nails sorriu com aqueles dentes extremamente artificiais – E eu fico muito melhor de rosa, não?

- Ahn... quê? Aaaah... sim, é, talvez...

- Presta atenção em mim, amigoooo...

- Ah, vai se danar, guria! Encontra outro que eu não te agüento mais...

A verdade é que aquilo estava tão entediante... e ele estava cego diante da garota, uma legítima Barbie: cabelos longos, loiros e soltos com algumas mechas rosas, unhas rosa pink com estrelinhas brancas, blusa rosa mostrando o piercing de diamante no umbigo, calça estilo jeans rosa rasgada e sandália também rosa, em plataforma. Além disso, tinha um piercing na língua, de coraçãozinho. Fazia o estilo 'patty revoltada'. Ela era bonita sim, mas era simplesmente odiosa, na opinião de Sirius.

_"Pô, Black... assume logo que você não vê a Lene só como amiguinha e não fica apertando a bunda dela de boa... você acha ela mó bonita e, orra! Tá demorando!_

_Tá, você tá na fossa... o James que é o James tomou jeito de bom moço, namorando a Lily!_

_Sundae de chocolate! AGORA!"_

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_O quanto eu sinto por você_

_Como é possível não saber_

_Que eu te quero_

Também na Florean's Fortescue, Sirius avistou Lene babando enquanto dormia, com a cara quase na enorme taça que por um breve momento conteve sorvete de chocolate e brigadeiros. Pousou seu sundae (sim, normal, sem exageros ao cubo) na mesma mesa e cutucou-a. Ela acordou assustada com aqueles olhos azuis a analisando.

- O que você faz aqui, Black? – ela disse, esfregando os olhos – Não ia sair com a Nails?

- Saí, Lene. Mas ela é idiota e vulgar.

- Você demorou pra descobrir isso... – ela soltou uma risada sarcástica – Mas eu sinceramente achei que esse era o seu tipinho.

- Se enganou, Lene. – ele sorriu, convicto de seus encantos – Eu gosto das inteligentes que me julgam errado.

- Há-há-há... muito engraçado, Black. – ela riu escandalosamente

- Eu falei sério, Lene. – disse ele, com a expressão realmente séria – E você, não saiu com ninguém?

- Vou agora. – ela sorriu em falso – Com licença, Black... bom divertimento.

Ela saiu da sorveteria, por aí, sem rumo, deixando ele sozinho com seu sundae.

_"Lene, sua burra! Por que você não ficou?"_

_Não importa se estou sozinho_

_Eu não tenho como te esquecer_

_Vagando pelas ruas sem destino_

_Se me perco me encontro em você_

_"Lene, sua beeeeeesta tão tripla quanto o sundae! Por que você fez isso? O que viria depois?_

_Desencana, sua tosca... até parece... u.uV Sirius nunca ia estar interessado na amiguinha de infância dele... . Affeeeee!"_

_"Black... engole esse sundae e vai ver se encontra ela por aí!"_

_"Caraaaaa... o que fiz-lhe eu, essa pobre mortal, ó Merlin, a ti? Algo de muito grave, pr'aquele maldito não sair da minha cabeça!"_

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Dentes sensíveeeeeeeeeis! Não posso tomar sorvete rápido... ¬¬V Bostaaaa!"_

Lene cansou-se de andar em círculos. Encostou-se na parede de um beco, e então percebeu lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos.

_"Droga... eu não quero amar, eu não quero sofrer! . "_

Sirius saiu da sorveteria, e tamanha era sua pressa que se esqueceu de pagar, fazendo com que o caixa saísse atrás dele.

- Toma, um galeão.

- Mas o sundae simples é só 8 sicles...

- Fica com o troco. Tô com pressa. Desculpe. – Sirius disse, e saiu apressado

_"Droga... será que eu vou encontrar a Lene com algum garoto? Espero que não... tenho que ser rápido..."_

Lene resolveu parar de ficar vegetando em um canto, encarar a situação. Que fosse, ela tinha outra escolha senão amar quem era proposto? Não...

Ao mesmo tempo, Sirius também andava. Ambos para a mesma direção, sem saber. Afinal, o destino sempre persiste em acertar as peças.

Sirius olhava para todos os lados, menos para frente; Lene encarava o chão como se ele fosse bizarro...

De repente, dois seres se trombaram. Um procurava a outra deliberadamente; a outra desejava encontrá-lo, mas não fazia menção de admitir para si mesma esse tipo de recaída.

Lene caiu, e Sirius ofereceu a mão para que ela se levantasse.

- Você não ia ver alguém? – ele disse, seco

- Se pede perdão quando derruba uma senhorita, Black.

- Peça perdão pro seu namoradinho, oras. – ele deu de ombros, e ia embora quando ela pôs a mão no ombro dele.

- Sirius... – ela disse, com a voz rouca

- Ahn. – ele respondeu irritado

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_O quanto eu sinto por você_

_Como é possível não saber_

_Que eu te quero tanto_

- Err... sabe... desculpa, eu menti quando disse que ia sair com alguém.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

- Olha... eu g... eu g... QUE DROGA! – ela se irritou, ao não conseguir dizer o que queria

- Diz. – ele se virou pra ela, finalmente. Levantou o rosto dela para que o encarasse nos olhos...

- Eu não consigo. – a sua voz fraquejou novamente.

- Tenta...

- Eu não consigo! – fez-se um silêncio horrendo, desanimador, até que ela continuou – Eu posso tentar mostrar...

- Shhhh... deixa que eu faço isso por você. Fecha os olhos...

Ela o obedeceu, e ele aproximou seu rosto com cautela. Os lábios finalmente se tocaram, e desde aí não se largaram até que alguns amigos (_"Se é que se pode chamar de amigos aqueles que interrompem esses momentos... humpf!"_) foram interrompê-los.

Saíram de volta para Hogwarts, mas não como chegaram... com as mãos dadas e o estômago cheio de sundae de chocolate.

_Por mais que eu tente lhe dizer_

_O quanto eu sinto por você_

_Como é possível não saber_

_Que eu te quero tanto_


End file.
